Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Eighteenth Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 18: Percy's Ghostly Trick (Ringo Starr-US).
Here is the eighteenth remake of TrainBoy55 Productions's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Thomas (Tomy and Trackmaster) *Working Hard Thomas (Deluxe Signal Starter Set) *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine Set and Mountain Pounding Set) *Annoyed Thomas (Thomas and Freight Cars Set) *Sad Thomas (Thomas Makes a Mess) *Tomy Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) *Tomy Toby *Henrietta *Victoria *Elsie *Troublesome Trucks *Cabooses *Annie *Clarabel Cast (The Sequel) *Thomas - Paul *Percy - Salli *Toby - David *Casey Jr- Eric Transcript (Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *(Owl hooting) *(Ghostly whistle blows) *Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? *Percy: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Thomas and Toby: Where? *Narrator: Asked Thomas and Toby. *Percy: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Thomas: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he sets off, hauling his seven freight cars and caboose) *Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. *Narrator: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. *Percy's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Narrator: Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. *(Percy's whistle toots, as he returns home, hauling his four freight cars and a caboose, as the owl hoots) *Narrator: Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. *Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) *Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) *Narrator: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. *(Percy's whistle toots. CRASH!) *Narrator: Percy's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Percy chuckled. *Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Toby promised to help. *(Toby's bell rings as Toby arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. *Toby: Percy's had an accident! *Narrator: Cried Toby. *Thomas: (hard working) Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: (annoyed) Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Thomas: (annoyed) Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. *Toby: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: (annoyed) Pooh! (hard working) Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. *(Percy's whistle toots as he approaches the shed) *Percy: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! (a surprised Thomas hears Percy's voice echoing) *Narrator: Wailed Percy. *Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Percy: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *Thomas: (surprised) Oh dear! *Narrator: Explained Thomas. *Thomas: (surprised) It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he, still surprised, flees) *Narrator: It was morning when Thomas returned. (Thomas arrives, hauling Annie and Clarabel, to meet up with Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose) *Toby: Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked Toby. *Thomas: (surprised) Ah well. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: (sad) I knew you be sad about Percy, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Percy's whistle toots) *(Ghostly whistle) *Thomas: (surprised) Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (a surprised Thomas flees with his coaches) *Narrator: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Toby: Anyone would think... *Narrator: Chuckled Toby. *Toby: ...that our Thomas had just seen a ghost! Transcript (The Sequel) *Casey Jr: Percy, you have caused a lot of trouble for teasing Thomas. *Thomas: I do have to agree with Casey Jr. *Toby: Now go off to your shed and think about what you have done. *Percy: Yes, Sir. Sorry, Thomas. I promise I won't tease you again with my ghostly trick, Thomas. (puffs sadly away) Trivia (Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by Ringo Starr for the US) *Percy's Ghostly Trick will be told by Ringo Starr for the US. *The first shot will film the viaduct. *Shots 2 and 3 will film Timothy going over the viaduct and past a watermill. *Shots 4 and 9 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, Percy, and Thomas hauling ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 10 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 11 will film Thomas puffing away, taking his ten freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 12 and 13 will film Percy and his driving talking. *Shot 15 will film a tired Percy. *Shots 16, 17, and 18 will film Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shots 21 to 22 will film a surprised Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose where they crash into a haycart. *Shots 24 to 25 will film a tired Percy, seven freight cars and a caboose, puffing next to Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shots 26 to 27 will film Percy scheming and talking. *Shots 28 to 29 will film Toby winking. *Shots 30 to 33 will film Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie puffing onward into Tidmouth sheds where he meets Thomas. *Shot 34 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 35 will film a sad Toby talking. *Shot 36 will film a tired Thomas speaking. *Shot 37 will film a scared Toby talking. *Shot 38 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 39 will film Thomas talking. *Shot 40 will film Percy, hauling seven freight cars and a caboose, approaching the sheds. *Shot 42 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 43 will film a surprised Thomas hearing Percy's voice. *Shot 45 will film a scared Toby talking. *Shot 48 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 49 will film a surprised Thomas escaping. *Shot 50 will film a tired Thomas arriving with Annie and Clarabel at Tidmouth station and meet Toby, hauling Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 51 will film a confused Toby talking to a tired Thomas. *Shot 52 will film a tired Thomas talking to Toby, who is sad. *Shot 53 will film a tired Thomas talking. *Shot 55 will film an eyes shut Thomas. *Shot 56 will film a surprised Thomas talking. *Shot 57 will film a surprised Thomas fleeing in fright. *Shot 58 will film Percy hauling seven freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 59 will film Percy arriving and meeting Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie. *Shot 60 will film Percy talking. *Shot 61 will film Toby talking. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65